


Markiplier x Reader | Runaway

by Blu_Indigo



Category: Video Games - Fandom, Youtubers, gamers - Fandom, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Absolutely no smut, Depression, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Music, Running away from home, Self Consciousness, YouTube, boys, girls, girls and boys, i swear to god don't ask for smut, its weird, more hashtags later, self doubt, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_Indigo/pseuds/Blu_Indigo
Summary: Life is many things. It's interesting, its endless, it's unpredictable. There are so many words to describe life. You never thought that punishing would be one of them. You lose yourself on your trek to escape from life. After finding you on his doorstep, a certain Youtuber takes you in.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna say this right now: reader is a little depressed. I mean, it's only for the Prologue and later parts, but still. And I intended it to be for younger readers, like peops in their teens. It works out in the story, don't question it, I'll explain. ANYWAYS! Ok, im officially a loser. I mean, I'm not a major fangirl that I'm writing this to appease my desires, but still! But the reason I'm writing this is this scenario has been running through my mind alot lately, and I just decided to write it and publish it. It's also not gonna be major smut, or even much fluff, really, it's gonna be more like you develop a really close relationship I guess? I made it so it suits readers of all ages(not older, younger. Cus I know there are younger readers out there. Don't deny it. 1 or 2 of you might be 13 or 14.).

“Everything is your fault!"

"You never even try!"

"Your opinions don't matter!"

"YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE BEEN BORN!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You gasp as you wake from your slumber. You shoot forward, hugging your shoulders. It was a really bad one this time. You're literally sweating so much, you can feel the droplets rolling down your stomach. You look up to see the ceiling fan, still and unmoving. That explains why you're sweating so much. Then again, you were sleeping with a fuzzy blanket, in summer, WHEN THE A/C HAS STOPPED WORKING. Well, what can ya do.

You really could go for (cheap but addicting junk food Ex. Chef Boyardee spaghetti or ramen) right now. You swing your legs over the edge of the bed and make your way to the hallway. You turn onto the stairs. You get on the first step, and it creaks like an alarm. You stop when you hear shuffling in your parent's bedroom. 

"(Y-Y/n)? What are you doing?," you hear your mom rasp. You quietly curse to yourself. You knew your mom wasn't going to let you make a midnight snack like this. 

"Sorry, mom. I was going to get a glass of water," you lie. There was silence for a moment, then a bit of shuffling, signalling she had turned back over and no longer cares. Looks like you weren't getting (Cheap but addicting junk food) tonight. You kept going down the stairs anyway and made your way to the kitchen. You're careful not to wake up your Shar Pei bearcoat, Peaches. Though she's adorable, you really wanted to be alone with yourself right now. You grab a glass of water and fill it with the clear liquid. You sigh as you set the glass down on the counter. You couldn't help but recall the nightmare that haunts you all the time now. And you thought the nightmares from your childhood were bad. 

It was always the same thing: you standing in a black void as bodiless voices that you feel are familiar but don't know taunt and torture you with hurtful memories and words. You always scream at them to stop, but they never do. A tear slips down your cheek just thinking about it. Not because it scares you, but because what they say is true. You want to believe you are a good person, and that it's okay to feel these things, but you just can't. You're a terrible person, no matter what everyone around you says. Your friends always tell you that you're fun to be around and that everyone goes through this, and your parents try their best to support you, but it doesn't help that you're horrible. 

Darker thoughts creep into your mind. You feel like crawling under a rock and dying, but you're oddly.......invigorated. You feel like lashing out at anything, like baring your teeth and roaring like a lion. You felt like you could do anything, even make things better. ...You felt determined to make things better. 

A sudden thought flashed through your mind. It's crazy, it's stupid, it's utterly rash. 

It was the kind of thought you welcomed without another word.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain Youtuber is met met with a very strange surprise...

Geez, today was grueling. I recorded a couple of horror games, and played a couple of games that made me rage more than I would've liked. I enjoyed it, but I just feel so drained of energy now. Well, I'm done for the day, so I guess I'm gonna go get a sandwich. I head to the kitchen to make myself the sandwich. As I gather the meat, bread, and condiments, I think over life. I wish I could do more charity live streams, but I just don't have the time anymore. I appreciate everything I have and all of the things I've done, but I always feel like I could've done better. I could've been an engineer, for crying out loud!

I look out the window as the sun sets in the distance. The sky grows dark as the sun sinks into the horizon. I finish making my snack, and take a bite. It's nothing special, just a ham and cheese. I set down the sandwich and go to the living room. I can't keep track of what I want to do. One minute, I want to eat a sandwich, the next I want to just sit on the couch and stare out the window. I glance out the front window to yard, but then I do a double take. I stop dead and look out of the window to see someone laying in the driveway.

~~~~~

Mark rushes outside to the person laying in his driveway. As he gets closer, he sees it's a girl, and she's wearing what looks like a ukulele case on her back. She is sprawled out, face-down as if she collapsed. He examined her body for any injuries, and luckily, there weren't any. 

He's about to try his chances at touching her when he feels something pressed against his leg. He looks down to see the fluffiest, chubbiest, and most nibbley dog he's seen in his life. The dog's not anymore adorable to him than Chica, but it's definitely up there. The funny thing is that it's wearing a black collar covered in multicolored mustaches. It's absolutely adorable.

He sees there's a leash attached to the collar, and the girl is loosely holding onto it. He looks behind her to see a pair of suitcases and a guitar case. Was she traveling and she got lost? This was LA, this kind of thing does happen here. He cautiously reaches out, removes the ukulele case, which indeed had a ukulele inside, and flips her on her back. It looks as though she has fainted or passed out. She looks no older than (your age). Why is she all alone? Maybe she got separated from her group or family?

Mark considers calling the police, but decides against it. Right now, she looks as though she needs some good old TLC, not sitting in a cold damp interviewing room. He carefully picks her up and carries her in bridal style. He gently sets her down on the couch and runs back out to grab the suitcases. He brings in the suitcases, then ukulele and guitar, but he feels like he forgot something. .....THE DOG! 

He quickly runs outside and scans the yard for the fluff ball. He finds it barking up a tree, wagging its curled tail furiously. He stealthily crouches and sneaks up behind it, grabbing the leash. The dog seems surprised, and whirls around to look at him. The dogs eyes were surprisingly big and beautiful, colored a golden amber. This dog had to be she, it's eyes were just too pretty. He checked and it was indeed a girl. He tried leading her inside, but she was not having it, like, at all. He tried to pick her up, but she sat her butt down and looked up at him like, "...Problem?"(think of the troll face. It's so much more funny.)

He was finally able to get her inside by coaxing her with dog treats, though the dog often got distracted by squirrels and birds. He immediately shut the door before she could get out again, taking off her leash and setting it down. He looked to see that the girl was still on the couch, but it sounded like her breathing was short and ragged. He crouched beside her and saw she had her mouth agape. Her mouth looked extremely dry. He hesitantly set his finger on her tongue, readying himself to gag and reel away, but her tongue was so dry, his finger didn't even get wet. Wasn't that a bad thing? Doesn't having a dry mouth mean......

"Oh god, I'm such an idiot!," he whisper-yelled to himself. He quickly sprinted to the kitchen and swiftly grabbed a glass from the cupboard. He turned on the tap and filled the glass to the brim. He speed walked back to the living room, careful not to spill water all over the place. As soon he was beside her, he suddenly realized he had no idea how he was going to do this. Should he get a straw? Or should he just pour into her mouth? The questions a gamer had.....

He decided to pour it down her throat at a steady flow. He put his hand on her back and leaned her forward. At first, he thought she would choke on it, but her throat happily welcomed it as she swallowed. He had no idea how that worked, but he didn't question it. As she was drinking, he noticed her eyes opened a bit. He watched intently as her eyes struggled to focus and open all the way. After a moment, she gave up and her eyes shut again. He pouted as he kept giving her water until the cup went empty. 

He sighed as he went to the kitchen to get more water for her, considering she was probably REALLY thirsty. He thought things over as he filled the cup. Who was this girl? How did she get here? ....Did she intentionally come here? She could be one of those crazed stalkery fans, but he won't jump to conclusions just yet. She seemed to have a lot of stuff on her, so perhaps she was moving and she got lost? He had so many questions! 

He finished filling the cup and went back to the living room. He gazed at her, peacefully resting on his couch. To be honest, she was kinda cute for (your age (keep in mind i meant for it to be for younger readers! Sorry if your older....))........'MARK FISCHBACH,' he thought to himself. ' You are a 27 year old man! Don't think such weird thoughts!' He took a breath, and took a serious face. He kneeled down and continued letting her drink. She once more finished the whole cup, save for her choking once or twice. He went to back to the kitchen to put the cup in the dishwasher.

He then heard an excessive amount of aggressive sniffing coming from the living room. He scurried to find that Chica, his dog, was sniffing the girl and her dog was aggressively sniffing Chica and trying to play with her. He quickly deterred Chica from sniffing the girl, and then he looked at the girl's dog. The dog looked up at him hopefully. 

".........are you hungry?," he asked her. The dog seemed to perk up immediately, as her tail wagged and her tiny triangle ears went up. She waddled forward and pressed her chin against his leg so she was looking straight up at him at 90 degree angle, her tail wagging so fast he thought it would fall off. He led her to where he keeps the dog food and scooped some of Chica's dog food into a spare bowl for her to eat. She happily stepped forward and shoved her snout into the bowl like her life depended on it, ........ which it kinda did. 

Just then, he heard the front door open, along with chattering. The chattering stopped and he heard a gasp. Oh, CRAP! He forgot all about Ryan and Matt! They had went out to a movie, which he declined to record, so he thought they would've stayed out longer. 

"Mark!? Why's there a girl in our living room?!" He shuffled out and hid behind a wall watching as Ryan looked to be very confused and panicking, while Matt stood  
by the girl and examined her like she was a dead body. He slowly stepped out, making his presence known, and his friends ran up to him.

"Mark! What's going on?"

"Why is there a strange girl on our couch? Is she a hobo?"

"Guys, calm down!," Mark whisper-shouted. The friends stayed silent for Mark to explain. "She's not a hobo, at least I don't think. I just found her outside in the driveway, and she had all of this stuff with her," he explained, motioning to the stuff he put in the corner. He then felt a nudge at the back of his knee. He turned around and petted the chubby puppy. "And this fluff-ball."

Ryan gasped in udder adoration for the adorable dog, and Matt had his mouth in the shape of an 'o', but then smiled happily. They both bent down and petted the dog, quickly figuring out she liked to have her ears scratched. The dog leaned into the scratches, obviously relishing the attention while her owner was..........napping.

"Wait, so what are we gonna do? Should we call the police?," Matt inquired.

"I already thought of that. I don't really think we should. I think we should take care of her for now until we can find out what happened to her," Mark explained.  
Ryan and Matt stared at Mark in confusion. "So we're just gonna let her stay in our house?," Matt questioned.

"Yeah, what if she tells fans our address?!," Ryan exclaimed more than questioned. Mark and Matt shushed him, and he obeyed. "We'll get nothing out of it but creepy stalkers out our window every night!," he said quieter now.

"Everyone just calm down!," Mark quietly shouted. He looked over at the girl, and she hadn't moved. He let out a breath. "Look, I don't know what's gonna happen. But I don't wanna send this poor, lost, probably confused girl down to the police station where there won't be someone to take care of her." Matt and Ryan just flicked their eyes between the girl and Mark. "I know this is gonna be strange, but trust me on this one. Something is telling me I should take care of her. I have this feeling in my gut that we should give her a chance."

Mark looked to them for approval, and after a few seconds they gave in. They couldn't deny that she hadn't even done anything, and they were already skeptical. They decided to search her luggage for any evidence of who she was. They definitely weren't happy about it, they did not like the idea of sifting through a (your age) girl's luggage. They didn't find anything, besides her phone, her tablet, both of which had a pass code, and how uncomfortable they were with looking through girls' clothes.

"Well, looks like we aren't going to find out anything about who she is for a while," Ryan sassily said as he leaned against the wall. Mark deadpanned as he walked back over to the girl. It looked like she had a nice summer dress, something you would wear if you were too lazy to put on pants or a shirt that day, before it got dirt and grime on it. It was a straight dress(those dresses that don't hug the waist at all, they just flow straight down), colored with red and white stripes. She didn't seem to have any pockets to keep anything in. 

Mark thought about how much hell this girl must have been through. Her dress was so dirty it looked like she brawled with a bear in a mud pit. She looked as though she hadn't shaved in forever. She had cuts and bruises all over her body, and she was extremely thin. She was a complete mess on the outside. He could only imagine what the inside was like.

"Ok, look," Mark began in a strict tone. This definitely gained the other guys' attention. "She's going to stay with us for a while until we can figure out who she is, where she's from, and what happened to her. I don't want you treating her like a stereotypical 'notice me senpai' fangirl. You're both going to treat her as you'd want to be treated if you were in a similar situation. Got it?" Matt and Ryan looked at him, completely appalled at his sudden protective nature. They looked at each other, then slowly nodded.

"Good. Now we need to get her a space to live in. Do we have a spare room for her?," Mark asked the guys. 

"I mean, we have the guest room, but shouldn't we-," Matt started.

"She'll stay there for now. Let's move her bags," Mark interrupted. He immediately grabbed her guitar case and ukulele and headed toward the guest room. Matt sighed and grabbed a suitcase, while Ryan shrugged and grabbed the last of the bags. Once everything was moved into the guest room, the last thing they needed to move was the girl herself. Mark carefully and gently picked her bridal style and shuffled his way to the guest room. He slowly laid her down on the bed, not wanting to disturb her sleep.

He lingered for a second, softly caressing her cheek. "Who are you.....," he asked himself. He stayed there and gazed into her sleeping face, feeling entranced in the serenity. 

"Mark, I think we should let her sleep for now," Ryan suddenly chimed. He nodded and headed for the door. He took one last look at her before clicking the light switch and shutting the door.


	3. Chapter 2

Ugh, headaches are the worst. And the one you had at the moment was splitting your head in two.

You groaned, sitting up to look at your surroundings. You expected to see and alley or a street, but you saw a well-decorated room. Did you rent a hotel room? No, you didn't have the money for that. Did you........did you go to a homeless shelter? Wait, aren't those places super crappy? If you weren't on the streets, in a hotel, or in a homeless shelter, where were you? You tried to remember what happened, but there was nothing.

You looked to see your stuff sitting against the wall. Well, at least your stuff was still with you. You slowly got out of the bed you were in, cautious of all the things that might happen. This could be a prank, someone could've kidnapped you and kept you locked in their bedroom, the possibilities were endless. You tiptoed your way to the door, about to open it, but you stopped. Wasn't this risky? Too much pressure and anxiety! You decided to wait.

You looked to your left and saw an attached bathroom. Good god, how long had it been since you used a PROPER bathroom? Too long. You bit your lip, debating whether to use it or not. Using the water could alert the people outside that door you were awake. But you REALLY needed a shower. You looked to the window. It was around six o' clock, so maybe no one was awake? You chose to use the bathroom. 

You started by washing your face. You grabbed a hand towel hanging on a rack and wet it, scrubbing it to rid of the dirt on your face. You made sure to not put the faucet on full pressure, wanting to keep it quiet. You put it to a little stream. 

You then grabbed your toothbrush and toothpaste from your suitcase and brushed your teeth. You almost never got the chance to brush your teeth, only cleaning them in private gas-station bathrooms and such that prevents strangers from seeing you. They didn't need to know you were homeless. But that was pointless, it was painfully obvious.

Now that your teeth were squeaky clean and whiter than they've looked in weeks, you moved on to the more risky procedure. You stripped off your dirty Joe Fresh summer dress and stepped into the shower. You were hesitant to turn the nozzle, but you did it nonetheless. You had to if you wanted to get clean. You washed your hair and lathered soap on your body, washing away the dirtiness that homelessness so graciously provided(notice the sarcasm). You tried to keep shower as short as possible, but it was hard considering you hadn't had a shower in WEEKS. 

You were able to pry yourself away from the shower's comforting warmth, but just barely. You dried yourself with the softest towel you've ever felt and grabbed clothes from your suitcase—a gray sweater with the phrase “OBSESSED WITH BOOKS AND BANDS” written across the front, a pair of of black jeans, and decided to indulge yourself by putting on your favorite rainbow mustache knee socks. You may be homeless, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t pack some of your favorite outfits and pieces of clothing. In fact, you were able to bring a lot of your stuff with you with the magic of packing efficiency and vacuum storage bags. You didn’t change outfits much, but you never know when you were gonna need a t-shirt that read “I want pizza, not your opinion”.

You then got the courage to approach the door once more. You slowly reached for the handle and grabbed it, the cold metal making your hand tingly. You turned the handle cautiously, not wanting to alert anyone you were awake, if you hadn’t already. Once the knob was turned all the way, you pulled open the door VERY SLOWLY. The creaking of doors was not desired. You listened for movement, talking, even a television to indicate someone was awake and doing something out there. You could hear faint movement, but it was very subtle and muffled. 

You pulled the door open more, revealing a hallway. It was modern, but didn’t have a sleek, white look like every other modern house you’d seen, especially on DIY Network. You very carefully took a step out into the hallway, which, to your dismay, had wooden floors. Hopefully they wouldn’t creak.

You took baby steps, almost strategically placing your feet. The socks were not helping, almost making you slip a couple of times, but you were able to keep your balance. You finally reached what looked liked the living room, which had a certain homey feel to it, but still was just a little extravagant. It definitely read “a rich person lives here”, but it wasn’t gaudy or overdone that it showed off their wealth. It was actually kind of appealing. Whoever lived here, they had good taste.

You decided to move on, wanting to explore more, but still kept a low profile. You crept to the next room, which looked to be the kitchen. There was a glass door that lead to a patio on the wall facing you, which let in light perfectly. You scanned the room, but then stopped dead.

There, standing by the counter, in a pair of sweatpants and shirtless, and staring at you in surprise, was none other than one of your favorite Youtubers, Markiplier.

It was deathly silent. Your brain stopped functioning for a second. You couldn’t process it. Markiplier was in front of you. One of the only people on Earth that was able to make you laugh like a dying coyote. Standing in front of you. 

Once your brain cleared a little, you finally gained consciousness again. He was standing in front of you, yes, and SHIRTLESS.

You gasped.

“Wai-”

You covered your eyes, screamed, and ran.

You were a very shy person. You were not the type that was open about intimate things. You didn’t even like holding hands with people you liked, let alone talk about………….things. You never really took a health class, so you never really officially even learned about the “birds and the bees”. Your parents didn’t even tell you. The internet was to blame for that. You were extremely sensitive to stuff like that, so obviously THIS made you VERY uncomfortable.

You ran and ran, peeking through your fingers to see where you were going, until you reached the room you found yourself in. You slammed the door and, since there was no lock, pushed your body against it to prevent him from coming inside if he tried. All of your social anxiety and total awkwardness was hitting you like a truck. 

You heard running footsteps coming down the hall and they stopped at your door, followed by a jiggle of the knob and a tiny amount of force put onto the door. You were hyperventilating. Too much. It was too much.

“Wait! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you! I just wanna help!” 

Just then, logic and reason kicked in. Wait, why was he here? ...Was this his house?

“Please just let me in! I don’t want to hurt you!”

If this was his house, then why were you IN his house? 

“I want to know what’s wrong, please!”

…..oh god.

Oh dear god what have you done.

You release your weight off of the door and turn to lean on the foot board of the bed.

“Finally! I don’t know what happened but I didn’t mean to-” He stops dead.

You were crying your eyeballs out. You hadn’t cried this hard for a very long time.

Mark stepped closer. “Hey, are you okay?”

You struggled to breath, let alone make words. After a minute, you were finally able to form a sentence. “P-p-please don’t call the p-police……,” you blubbered. He was going to call the police. He was going to call the police, and the police would find out who you were and send you home. 

Mark looked at you in confusion. “Why would I call the police?”

“I-i snuck into y-your house,” you hiccuped. You would be in so much trouble. Sneaking into a internet celebrities house can get you into jail AND ruin your reputation in both real and internet life. Mark just kept giving you a confused expression.

“Sweety, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mark responded. 

“D-didn’t I sneak into your h-house?,” you asked through quivering lips. You were so confused, so scared, panicking from all that was going on. Mark arched a brow, then widened his eyes and made an ‘o’ with his mouth, clasping his hand over his mouth.

“Oh, Sweety! No, I found you in my driveway last night! I just brought you inside because you looked like you needed help! You didn’t trespass or anything like that! I’m so sorry! I should’ve left a note or something! I’m such a terrible human being!,” he explained/babbled. He walked forward and wrapped you in a hug.

You tensed, blushing like mad. You looked up at the ceiling, avoiding having to look at his bare torso. Mark obviously felt this, because he immediately let go and stared at you, trying to figure out what you were doing, but then looked down at his chest and blushed himself. 

“I’m sorry! I’ll just go put on a shirt!,” he said as he walked into the hallway. He then popped back in. “Feel free to help yourself to any food in the kitchen, you must be starving!” You just kept staring at the ceiling, but gave a thumbs up. He laughed and walked off. You let your head down, knowing that he and his bare chest were now gone.

You still had to process everything that just happened. What in actual FUDGE. You were in Markiplier’s driveway? Ugh, you couldn’t remember anything. You decided to heed Mark’s generosity and headed back to the kitchen. You wiped the tears off your cheeks, still sniffling a little as you stared at the cabinets and cupboards. You didn’t know what was where, so you looked in the fridge. There was a lot of healthy foods, vegetables, protein shakes, greek yogurt, things a person who works out regularly eats. And that was obviously Mark, considering he rock-climbs, as he’s said in multiple videos.

You ended up finding (favorite yoplait yogurt flavor(if you don’t like it, pretend you do)) shoved in the back of the fridge. You searched every drawer until you found the utensils. You grabbed a spoon and opened the yogurt, dipping the spoon in the creamy substance and closing your mouth around it. You ‘mmm’d a little, forgetting the taste of proper food since you had left. 

You finished off the container of yogurt and threw it in the trash bin. Just as you were about to head back to the room, you felt a very familiar nose pressed to the back of your knee. You smiled and looked behind you to see Peaches, perfectly healthy and obviously recently fed. She looked happier than ever, besides when she chases birds and squirrels. That dog loved nothing more than playing with her toys and chasing birds and squirrels. 

You bent down to pet your dog, thankful she was doing so well. Then another dog walked in behind Peaches, what looked to be a golden retriever, with close to no vivacity. The dog was very calm, but did sniff you vigorously. The dog did try to jump on you, but looked very hesitant. You giggled at the adorable puppy.

“Hello, are you Chica?,” you asked the dog. The dog immediately perked up, responding to the name. “Well, it is very nice to finally meet you, Chica! I’ve heard so many things about you from your……..dad?” You questioned what name to use for Mark, considering “dad” sounded REALLY wrong. But nonetheless, Chica was very happy to sniff your face, and Peaches was happy to see Chica and nibbled on Chica’s side, which Chica almost didn’t notice. You scratched both dogs’ heads, not wanting to leave anyone out.

“I see you’ve met Chica.” You turned to see Mark standing at the other side of the kitchen, now wearing his Reptar muscle shirt. You weren’t completely sure why he wore it so much, as opposed to his lucky flannel, but Rugrats characters were nostalgic, so you didn’t really object. 

“Yeah, and i see you’ve met my dog, Peaches,” you responded. “And you fed her too! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome. It was no trouble, i already have dog food, so a small donation didn’t hurt,” Mark said. “Her name is Peaches?”

“Yeah, it fits, since her fur is peach colored.” Mark chuckled, a very warm sound that made yourself feel warm.

“Well, she’s very cute. She wouldn’t stop nibbling my leg…,” he commented. You snorted. Your dog did have the tendency to shove her snout on people’s legs and simply clench and unclench her jaw.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, what happened to you?” You looked at Mark to see him looking at you with concern. 

You thought over it for a bit. Should you tell him? Would he send you back home? Could you trust him to be on your side? You were finally able to gather an answer. “I’ve been traveling across the country for a while. It’s just been me and Peaches on a big adventure for a couple of weeks. I guess i must’ve wandered into your neighborhood and ended up in your driveway.”

Mark stared at you for a while longer, but then gave a small smile. “I guess I’m just glad i found you sooner than later. You looked in pretty bad shape.”

That was to be expected when you’re homeless. You don’t exactly get everything you need when you need it. But this life was better than a pampered, loveless, and spoiled one. 

“So you’ve been traveling across the country? Where’ve you been staying?” 

“Oh, just anywhere a person could lay down and sleep, to be honest,” you confessed. Mark looked at you with intrigued concern, his eyes clearly saying he wanted know more about you. There was a moment of awkward silence.

Mark broke the silence. “Oh, I almost forgot! I never actually formally introduced myself!” He stuck out his hand for you to shake. “My names Mark. Mark Fischbach,” he said. “If you don’t mind, what’s your name?”

You hesitantly took his hand and lightly shook it. “My name’s (your name). And not to be rude, but I kinda sorta already know who you are..,” you said, looking away with a slight blush on your face.

“Oh, so you watch my videos?,” Mark asked. 

“Yeah, they make me laugh. Especially your rage videos. You say the most funny things when you get mad!,” you reminisced with a giggle. Mark brightened up.

“Yeah, sometimes I feel like I’m just being an idiot, but I know that it makes people laugh, so that makes me feel better about it.” Mark looked so happy talking about his videos and how it satisfies his fans. You couldn’t help but smile at that.

“I also think it’s so cool you contribute to charity! I wish I could do more to help people out, but I’m stuck just dropping coins in the Salvation Army bucket every December…,” you avowed. Mark blushed at the compliment.

“I think that you're doing a lot just by donating a couple of quarters. You don’t need to give away thousands of dollars to help people,” Mark assured. 

“Wow, I never thought about it that way! Thank you!” 

“Nah, it’s nothing.”

Just then you heard playful growls coming from the living room. It looked like Mark heard it too because he immediately rushed to the living room. You followed after him.

You saw Chica leisurely lying on the couch while Peaches was prancing about, trying to provoke Chica to play with her. You watched as Peaches got in playful position, her butt in the air as she tried persuading Chica to play with her, but Chica just wanted to lay on the couch. You walked over to Peaches and pat her head, which she then stopped and looked up at you. You kept forgetting she could do the whole innocent puppy face thing. It squeezed your heart.

“What’s all the ruckus in here?” You looked up to see to people walking in from the hallway. It was Mark’s friends that showed up in his videos frequently, Matt and Ryan.

“Oh! She woke up!,” Ryan said as he looked at you. You looked away in embarrassment. 

“Ok, guys, take it easy. She woke up not that long ago and I think she might still be gathering her bearings,” Mark asserted. You looked up at Mark, who was now standing beside you, and he winked at you. You mouthed ‘thank you’ to him. 

Just then there was a rather loud rumbling. You blushed. Your stomach was growling.

“So I’m guessing you’re hungry?,” Matt suddenly addressed. You nodded.

Mark walked to a table and grabbed a ring of keys. 

“Who’s up for some burgers?”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burgers and sweet gestures

Mark had decided to take you, Matt, and Ryan to a burger joint that was available only in Los Angeles. The place was called Bill’s Burgers, and it looked like a relatively classy establishment for your taste. Mark stepped out of the car, as did Matt and Ryan, and as you were taking off your seat belt, Mark had opened the car door for you. You smiled and stepped out of the vehicle, Mark also closing the door behind you. You saw that it had a bar on the outside, kinda like an ice cream stand, but for burgers. You and the others went inside and sat down at a booth. There were menus set up when you got there, so you grabbed one and looked inside. You gawked at how many items there were on the menu. So much delicious food to choose from.

“I can take it that the menu is a little overwhelming?,” Mark asked. You nodded, still trying to make sense of the menu. He chuckled as he pointed to something on the menu. It was a (favorite burger. Personally, I’d choose bacon cheeseburger, but it’s your choice). Your mouth watered at the thought of it sitting in front of you, steam rolling off of the freshly baked bun and the scent of the grilled patty. You immediately set down the menu, knowing exactly what you want. The three guys smiled at how adorable you were.

The waiter came and took your orders. You got the (favorite burger) with a side of fries and (favorite soda). Mark got a Texas burger, a cheddar cheeseburger with onion rings and barbeque sauce, with a side of fries and a Pepsi. Both Matt and Ryan got a regular cheeseburger, Matt getting a side of coleslaw, Ryan getting onion rings, and both getting a Sierra Mist.

As you all waited for your orders, you grabbed a paper placemat. “Hey, does anyone have a pen?” The three checked their pockets, and Ryan perked up as he handed you a broken crayon. You stared at him in immense confusion, along with everyone else. He scratched his arm.

“I was using it for something earlier…,” he said. Everyone laughed at that. You took the crayon, which was red, and started drawing. Your drawing skills weren’t exactly Picasso, but you were satisfied with them. You drew whatever came to your mind, and you did it rather well, if you said so yourself. You had ended up drawing a character in a fancy dress shooting a ray gun at zombies. What even was your imagination.

“You really drew a scene there, haven’t you…” You looked up at Mark and nodded. You continued adorning the picture with more detail. Mark snorted when you made the zombie look like Ryan. Matt held back laughter as Ryan kept trying to peer over to see what they were laughing about. You were definitely saving this picture.

This was all just so surreal. You, an ordinary girl with nothing but shame to your name, were sitting next to Youtube star, Markiplier, who almost everyone would pay thousands to have lunch with. And you were doing just that for free.

The clink of plates on the table brought you back to reality. You could only gaze at the burger sat in front of you. It looked heavenly. You didn’t even hesitate to grab it and take a big bite. You knew you should’ve taken small bites and taken your time, but you hadn’t had a proper, fresh burger in forever, and you were starving. You swallowed before it was even fully chewed. You grabbed your glass of soda and took a big sip. This was absolutely the best day since…...well, whenever your last good day was, because you couldn’t think of any.

“Geez, you must be REALLY hungry,” Matt commented as you wolfed down your burger. The only response you gave was a brief look at him. You stopped for a second and decided you should slow down, you probably looked like a freak to the other patrons. You took a napkin and wiped all the condiments off of your face. You then started to take smaller bites and ate slower, even eating a few fries along the way. Mark chuckled.  
As you were finishing up your burger, the waiter came back. She placed three milkshakes in front of Mark, Ryan, and Matt. “Milkshakes for the three gentlemen.”

Mark, Ryan, and Matt looked down at the shakes in excitement and confusion. You looked back at the waitress in disappointment. The men looked up at the waitress for details.

“The three young ladies over there sent them over.” She pointed to a booth at the other end of the restaurant where three girls, right around your age, were smiling and waving at them, giggling to themselves. One of them, a blonde haired girl with almost too much makeup on, turned fully towards them. “Hey Mark! We’re huge fans!”

Mark gave a smile and waved politely, but you could see the look in his eye said he didn’t feel how he looked. Matt and Ryan grinned and waved at them, a little more enthusiastic than Mark. You peered around Mark to see better, and it felt like as soon as you did so, the girls started scowling and glaring at you. You puffed your cheeks and leaned back to hide behind Mark. Mark noticed, but didn’t say anything. Ryan and Matt turned back towards you and Mark.

“Wait, did they happen to get one for her?,” Matt asked the waitress, pointing at you. The waitress shook her head. The three thanked her, paid the bill, and she left. All of you finished up whatever food you could, then left, you trying avoid being seen by the girls.

You guys got back in the car and drove back to Mark’s house. As you guys got out of the car, Mark rushed back to the house.

“Mark, where are you going, dude?” Ryan slammed the car door shut as he walked back to the house.

“Oh, I just remembered I have to film a video, I wanna get it up soon.,” he said fast as he basically ran into the house. The three of you stared back at him in bewilderment, but you brushed it off as you guys stepped back into the home and decided to relax on the couch. You guys watched a few episodes of Friends in quiet. A nice quiet.

You got up to go to the bathroom. You went to the guest room you woke up in and as you stepped into it your phone dinged. You pulled it out and unlocked it to see it was a notification from Youtube that Mark had posted a video. Well, that was fast. You looked to see it was called “A Message”. You opened it up and watched.

“Hey guys, today has been….interesting, to say the least. Long story short, something happened that was very unexpected, but welcome all the more. I can’t wait to see how it plays out, and to see if things will end up happy for everyone, because this itself is exciting and new and I am just feeling lots of things right now.” He shook his head as if he realized he was rambling just a bit. “Anyways, this is a message just to get this out there because something happened today AFTER the happy thing, and i need to say this before something like this happens again, because even if the intentions are good, it can still be uncomfortable.” He took a deep breath. “I love meeting you guys in public, I really do, meeting my fans is almost like meeting new members of my family. But there are certain boundaries you have to stick to, like not sending a celebrity a creepy letter to their personal mailbox. You have to keep those boundaries to keep the integrity of the relationship between creator and supporter. And I don’t mean it to be that I’m gonna get super mad, but I honestly don’t know what I’ll do if it does happen again. It even got to a point where it made someone around me uncomfortable, and I sincerely hope that it won’t have to affect them anymore.” He visibly relaxed, obviously relieved. “Anyways, having said that, I hope that we can all keep living in kumbaya, and I’ll post a new video tomorrow because I want to put more time towards the happy thing. Have a good day, and I’ll see you in the next video. Buh-bye!” And the video cuts to black.

You had no words. This made you…...this made you so happy. You were a happy thing to him? He wanted to spend more time with you? He was worried about you being uncomfortable? This put a bubbly feeling of affection in your tummy, and not just because your favorite Youtuber was treating you like a friend.

You used the restroom, then walked back out. You re-entered the living room to see Mark sitting in your spot. He looked back at you.

“Oh, hey! Did you wanna go do something later? I was looking at Go-Karting, if you wanted to do that.”

It was almost as if you couldn’t breathe. You stared for a second, then smiled with genuine happiness at him.

“Yeah. I would love to go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but it felt like the perfect place to stop. Also, AM ALIVE. I got up the motivation that has been dwindling with me in all levels lately, but I had a surge today and wrote my first song in a really time(CHALLENGE if you can find it, props to you. the keywords are mind and prison), so I decided to take full advantage of it and write again! Granted it only went so far, but I'll try my damnedest to get more out soon!


End file.
